Manos
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Las manos de Chase no son como las de cualquiera, sus manos tiene razón de ser y Chase lo sabe bien. Hay cosas que debe y no debe sostener. Pero a Lizzie no le importa.


Ever After High no me pertenece.

Holis ;)

* * *

Las manos de Chase son grandes. Dedos largos y delgados, palma amplia, nudillos pronunciados, yemas rasposas. Son grandes, más grandes que las de Hunter y eso ya es mucho decir. Sus manos no son de leñador o cazador, sus manos son de caballero; sus manos sostienen espadas, escudos, dagas, arcos, lanzas.

Sus manos son raposas. Ha sostenido hierro ardiente, hierro helado. Se ha cortado, sus manos cuentan con miles de cortadas, algunas partes de su piel son más claras debido a la cicatrización. Sus manos son fuertes, ha cargado bultos de arena, piedras. Ha sostenido maderas astilladas, la rienda del caballo a quemado su piel. Sus guantes han cortado y dejado sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Las manos de Chase son bruscas y torpes. Es un caballero, Chase no sabe sostener cosas con delicadeza, él no puede tocar algo frágil sin que este se rompa o se agriete. No sabe sostener una copa, no puede mantener un tallo de una flor, no puede cargar un animal pequeño sin dañarlo por error.

Chase sabe eso, le da miedo tocar algo y que se destroce por su incapacidad de sostener algo que no sea una espada. El es un caballero, sus manos son robustas, rasposas, llenas de cicatrices. Tiene dedos largos que rodean el mango de la espada. Sus nudillos se ponen blancos debido a su fuerza. Sus yemas ásperas por tocar cosas ardientes o heladas. Sus uñas cortas y rotas

Tiene las manos de un caballero que protege, que entrena diariamente para salvar vidas, para salvaguardar su reino, para cuidar a su reina de los peligros que la acechan. Sus manos no fueron hechas para cosas elegantes o delicadas. No, sus manos fueron forjadas para la pelea, para la protección, para ser un pilar firme e inamovible.

La mano frente suyo es pequeña, delgada, delicada, elegante, refinada. Dedos largos y delineados, uñas cuidadas meticulosamente, nudillos rosados, yemas suaves. La mano frente suyo es tan frágil como el cristal. La mano frente suyo sostiene libros, copas, flores, cetros. Esa mano porta anillos de oro mientras que las de Chase se ocultan en guantes de acero. La mano frente suyo es de una orgullosa reina.

—¿Pasa algo?—. Pregunta una voz, igual de fina, igual de elegante.

Chase sigue la mano; muñeca, antebrazo, codo, brazo, hombro. Y ve el rostro, sonriente y divertido; fracciones esculpidas con cuidado, con amor, con devoción. Chase traga el nudo en su garganta y niega con la cabeza. Sus manos no están hechas para esto, pero fueron creadas para ayudar a su futura reina. Levanta su brazo y extiende la palma, sus dedos largos se alejan de su palma.

La pequeña mano ajena conecta con la suya; palma contra palma. La piel es suave, cálida, delicada. Chase teme romperlo, teme destrozar la palma, se ve quebradiza contra su propia mano. La diferencia de colores no ayuda a que se relaje; su piel quemada por el sol, la piel de un guerrero que pasa horas bajo el abrasador sol, no contrasta bien con la pálida piel, la piel de alguien que se cubre con finas telas.

Lizzie trata de rodear su mano, pero no puede; su mano es muy pequeña. Apoya todo su peso en la palma del caballero y baja los escalones faltantes hasta quedar al lado de Chase. No nota, o finge no hacerlo, la mirada nerviosa del varón. Observa el resto de escalones, su tobillo aún herido pincha con insistencia. Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con la angustiada mirada de su compañero.

—Bajemos, el profesor Rumpelstiltskin nos castigará sino llegamos a tiempo—.

Ella sabe que no llegaran a clase, es tarde, los pasillos se han vaciado hace mucho. Rumpelstiltskin los castigará y los obligará a convertir paja en oro después de clases. Enreda sus dedos con los de Chase y sostiene el codo de él con su mano libre. Siente a Chase tensarse, pero no se aleja, Lizzie sonríe y mira sus manos enlazadas.

—Vamos—. Da un paso, con su pie bueno y Chase la imita.

Bajan lentamente, se detienen para que Lizzie descanse. Chase no la suelta, incluso llega a acariciar el dorso de la mano ajena con su pulgar después de que Lizzie se quejase al pisar demasiado fuerte. No hay nadie en los pasillos, ya no hay razón por la cual bajar e ir a una clase que, obviamente, no los dejaran entrar.

Las manos de Chase fueron creadas para sostener una espada y pelear por su gente y su reino. Sus manos han sido forjadas entre hierro, cuero y tierra. Sus manos son raposas, duras, torpes. Las manos de Chase son las manos de un caballero dispuesto a todo por su reina, esas manos la protegerán, la cuidaran, la defenderán; la sostendrán.

Las manos de Chase son las manos de un hombre trabajador, decidido, humilde, aferrado. Sus manos otorgan estabilidad y alegría. Sus manos han sido creadas, entrenadas, para sostener y nunca soltar. Sus manos fueron destinadas a encajar perfectamente con las manos de Lizzie.

* * *

Ya es tarde y debería estar dormida, pero al fin logre escribir algo sobre ellos dos. Por favor, no me digan que soy la única que los shippea xDD

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
